1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of full wave rectifiers. In particular, this invention relates to the field of rectifying signals with a full wave rectifier having active components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, signals are rectified in diodes. In particular, a full wave rectifier is conventionally mechanized from a diode bridge arrangement as shown in FIG. 3. Alternatively, a full wave rectifier is conventionally mechanized using a center tapped transformer and diode pair as shown in FIG. 4. The circuit of FIG. 4 is difficult or impossible to produce in an integrated circuit, and the circuit of FIG. 3 requires considerable silicon area to integrate and is slow due to high intrinsic parasitic capacities of the diodes.